Annette Judith Grimes
by Crimson Anna
Summary: A finale from "Season 2 Viginettes" ... rated T for labor and childbirth


_They find the prison like is seen in the beginning of season 3. They are in, getting settled and checking out their surroundings. Everything happens like normal except for …_

"Oh God," Beth whispers as she sits up. She looks down to see the clear fluid covering her bed. Excruciating pain hits her abdomen as she wraps her arms around herself. "RICK! DADDY! PATRICIA!"

Patricia comes running in and sees the fluid. "Wow, someone's in a hurry. Easy, come on let's get you up and to a cleaner bed."

Daryl comes running over and takes Beth into his arms as she grimaces. "Easy girl, we're right here."

"What's going on?" T-Dog yells.

"Find Rick and the others, she's in labor," Daryl tells him as he carries her into another cell. "When did the pain start?"

"Right after I felt the fluid," she grimaces as footfalls come up behind them.

Patricia and Carol walk in, one is carrying clothes as Hershel and Rick exchange glances. "Maggie and Glenn went on a run for some unknown reason," T-Dog stammers.

"She's in active labor fellahs," Daryl grins as the women help Beth onto the bed and out of her wet clothes.

Patricia pulls a sheet over Beth as she reaches her hands down. "I'm going to check you right quick to see … oh wow."

"What?" Carol asks, rubbing the young woman's hair.

"She's already at 7 centimeters," Patricia grins.

"Is it too fast?" Beth gasps.

"Nope," Patricia grins. She rises and steps out. "We need forceps, alcohol and the tools from Hershel's bag. We're having a baby like now."

Rick pushes past them and goes into the cell. He lifts Beth into his arms, holding her and rocking her, kissing her hair as Hershel steps inside. "I have been counting the number of months we've been on the road and when this could have happened and I have come to the conclusion …"

"Daddy, can it for later," Beth snaps.

"Hershel, I love you but out!" Carol admonishes him. She looks at Rick. "Are you staying?"

"You bet," he smiles as he looks at Beth then kisses her. "I am not going anywhere."

They hear running towards them as Maggie and Glenn appear. "We went to the little store not far from here," Maggie says out of breath.

"For what?" Hershel asks.

"Bottles, formula, diapers, clothes, toys," Glenn says, leaning against the frame. "We didn't know what color to get so we grabbed brown and purple."

"And an adorable pink one and a cuter blue one," Maggie laughs.

"We need something to put the baby in when it's born," Daryl states, cleaning the tools.

Rick pulls his shirt off and hands it to Patricia. "Will this work?"

"Perfect," Patricia smiles. She sits on the end of the bed and reaches under the cover. "One more check and we're at … oh my … she's at 10 centimeters and I almost … yea I feel the head already."

"Move," Daryl says and sits down. "Okay girl, listen to me … your body is doing all the work. When you feel the need to bear down do it." He pulls a pair of gloves out and snaps them on efficiently. "Don't think this is happening too fast, I've seen a woman with her water break and delivered in five minutes. She wasn't a first timer though." Rick gives him this look of shock. "I used to be an OBGYN at Atlanta Regional Medical. Not my first rodeo."

"Okay then," Rick smiles as he takes hold of Beth's hands. "Let me help."

She tightens her grip on his hands as she grimaces in pain. "Easy, that pressure is the head coming out. It's about a quarter of inch out already, you're doing great." Daryl smiles at her as he places his hands under the cover. "Okay, head is halfway out … and, there's the head." He lifts the cover. "Give me suction." Patricia passes him a bulb syringe as he cleans out the nose and mouth. "Okay, now the next hard part is going to be the shoulders."

"Want to help me get the crib?" Glenn asks T-Dog weakly.

"Yea man," T-Dog groans as they head off.

Andrea shakes her head as she stands there. "How is she?"

"We have a shoulder out," Daryl smiles. Beth groans and moves around, fidgeting as she feels more pressure. "Easy does it, there's the other shoulder. One more good push and we have a baby." He holds his hands under the cover and grins. "It's out."

Beth gasps as he takes the syringe and finishes clearing the baby's mouth. "Clamp." He takes it and clamps the cord. Taking the scissors, he cuts the cord and pulls the baby out. He spanks the bottom as it begins crying loudly.

Maggie reaches over and hugs Hershel tightly as their tears fall. Daryl takes Rick's shirt from Carol and wraps the baby into it. "Here hero, say hello to your daughter."

"Daughter," Beth cries as she kisses Rick's cheek. She holds her arms out as Daryl lays the baby in them. Rick wipes his eyes as he looks down at the baby in her arms.

"Ten fingers, ten toes and a nice set of lungs." He reaches under the cover and touches her gently. "I am getting the rest of the afterbirth out. It might hurt a bit." Carol opens a plastic bag as he dumps it in there. "Nothing left and everything seems fine." He presses on her gently. "You're firming up nicely. You'll have to stay off your feet a day or so, but you'll be fine. I recommend you waiting a month or so before you do that again." He rises and pulls Carol into a hug. "We need to move them to a cleaner bed."

Sliding his arms around her, Rick scoops mother and child up into his arms.

"Look what we did," Beth grins as tears roll down her cheeks. "Daddy, look at your granddaughter."

"Oh my word," Hershel smiles and places his hands over his mouth as they walk out of the cell.

Rick walks over and sits at a table, holding both in his arms. "She is perfect."

"Yes she is," Beth smiles, laying her head against his neck.

"Once you're settled, start letting her nurse," Daryl says.

"Why, I don't have boobs," Beth giggles.

"Well then," Daryl blushes. "You might want to make a bottle then."

"Already have," Patricia smiles and hands it to her. "Here you go sweetheart."

Glenn and T-Dog come walking back into the cell block, carrying a crib and bassinet with them. "Well, how are they?"

"Fine you goof," Maggie smiles and walks over, kissing him. "We have a niece!"

"A girl," Glenn smiles as he and T-Dog set the crib down. "We have a girl!" He grabs Maggie and twirls her around.

"Make sure to tickle her feet to wake her up to eat," Carol smiles as she touches the baby's head. "She needs a name other than ass-kicker."

"Well it fits cause she kicked mine," Beth yawns. She looks up at Rick. "What do you think?"

"Judith," he says, wiping his eyes.

"Annette Judith Grimes," Beth smiles. "AJ."

"I like it," Rick smiles and kisses her.

* * *

Laying together on the bed, Beth runs her hands over Rick's arms. "What are you all quiet for?"

"Nothing, just thinking," he smiles, leaning against the wall. "She is a miracle."

"Yes she is," Beth smiles as Carol appears.

"I got her all cleaned up and diapered, and dressed in this cute outfit from Maggie." She sits and hands her over. Beth takes the baby into her arms and looks down, staring into the bright blue eyes of her daughter. "She is going to be a heartbreaker when she gets older."

"That she will," Rick smiles as Hershel steps inside.

Carol rises and lets him sit on the bed. She kisses Hershel's head and steps out to give them privacy. Beth leans forward, laying AJ in her grandfather's arms. "She is so precious."

He looks down and smiles at her. "I wish your momma could have been here to see her."

"Me too."

He rises, holding the baby. "You two sleep, grandpa needs time with his angel."

"Okay," Beth yawns and looks up. Rick is already fast asleep, propped against the wall. Closing her eyes, she leans her head against his neck and falls to sleep. Shaking his head, Hershel pulls a blanket over them and steps out of the cell.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful young maiden named Annette and she was the apple of my eye," Hershel begins his story as he walks away.


End file.
